


Последняя осада лета

by Chessi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: ADA Sonny Carisi, Character Study, Episode: s21e01 I'm Going to Make You a Star, Getting Together, Lawyer Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessi/pseuds/Chessi
Summary: Сонни говорил себе, что это просто очередной этап, и нынешняя ситуация ничем не отличается от тех долгих месяцев, когда он переходил из участка в участок, пытаясь найти свое место в мире. Было бы наивно ожидать, что можно будет просто войти в зал заседаний и сразу пользоваться тем же уважением, которое он обрел за годы работы детективом.Он постоянно твердил себе это, в том числе и потому, что подозревал — иначе тут же направится в кабинет окружного прокурора расписываться в собственной беспомощности и признаваться, что он не уверен в своем решении.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 13





	Последняя осада лета

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Summer's Last Siege](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809865) by [abogadobarba (daltonfightclub)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltonfightclub/pseuds/abogadobarba). 



_...Радость будет пресной,_  
Коль наши цели нам же не по силам.  
И лето нам покажется немилым,  
От соловья на сердце станет тесно. 

_Джон Китс_

Было не так уж много вещей, на которые в своей жизни мог рассчитывать Сонни Кариси. На солнце, которое ранним утром бродило по улицам с невыразимой легкостью и полным на то правом и постепенно поглощало город, все выше поднимаясь над Ист Ривер. На ощущение прохладного стекла под пальцами, когда он перебирал четки розария покойной нонны (итал. — «бабушка»). На всплеск адреналина, бегущего по венам, когда он выбивал ногой дверь и нырял в неизвестность. И на глубину собственного отчаяния, когда он противостоял самым гротескным ужасам — и монстрам, делающим их явью.

В мире было мало незыблемых вещей. И несмотря на то, что Сонни старался служить своей вере, но даже манящий зов колоколов перед воскресной мессой не давал ему такой же внутренней уверенности, как отступление долгой летней жары перед натиском силы, окрашивающей листья в невероятные оттенки янтаря и песчаника. 

Ожидание смены времен года рождалось в Сонни столь же естественно, как и акцент на губах. Возможно, это детская ностальгия в нем жаждала холодных месяцев и тяжеловесных пальто, но уже по прошествии первых двух недель августа он начинал считать дни до того времени, как осень захлестнет город и вытеснит влажную духоту летних кошмаров, принося ей на смену хрусткое обещание нового времени года и возобновления жизни. 

Можно представить его разочарование, когда по прошествии двух недель октября по городу вновь ударила такая невыносимая жара, что и люди, и здания, и поезда — все согнулись под ее сокрушительным весом. 

Город был в осаде, и вместе с ним — помощник окружного прокурора Доминик Кариси младший. 

—

Он вынырнул из спертого воздуха зала суда в многолюдный коридор и ослабил галстук в надежде на краткую передышку. Сам по себе коридор был не в состоянии подарить облегчения, учитывая, что кондиционеры не работали во всем здании — и судя по ощущениям, во всем городе, — но легкого ветерка, доносящегося из распахнутого окна, было достаточно, чтобы хоть немного перевести дыхание, казалось, впервые за несколько месяцев. 

Но не только жара была причиной его загнанности и усталости, по крайней мере, не больше, чем в те дни, когда ему приходилось искать улики, преследовать подозреваемых и убеждать несговорчивых жертв. Была в его нынешней ситуации некая общая нестабильность, легкая тревога, ровным гулом разбегающаяся по венам с того самого момента, когда он просыпался в предрассветные часы (привычка, которая осталась с ним еще со времен учебы в Академии), и до того, как он падал в кровать ночью, вымотанный и недовольный собой, и настолько одинокий, каким он не чувствовал себя ни разу за всю сознательную жизнь. 

Тревога уже давно стала его спутницей. Человек мог пытаться, но не было никакой возможности от нее скрыться, когда изнасилования, убийства и другие невыразимые акты порока были настолько же обыденными, как задержка поезда линии А или кислый кофе из забегаловки за углом. 

Нет, Сонни уже давно привык как к стуку сердца в ушах, так и к сомнениям в мыслях. Но что было ему не столь знакомо — это непоследовательность жюри присяжных, непредсказуемость судей на вынесении приговора, долгие часы, потраченные на выискивание прецедентов для дел, которые могли так никогда и не попасть в зал суда, и патрульные из шестнадцатого участка, которые смотрели на него, как на дезертира, несмотря на то, что они все так же работали для достижения одной и той же невозможной цели: быстрого и справедливого торжества правосудия. 

Ему начинало казаться, что все мудаки похожи между собой. 

Сонни говорил себе, что это просто очередной этап, и нынешняя ситуация ничем не отличается от тех долгих месяцев, когда он переходил из участка в участок, пытаясь найти свое место в мире. Было бы наивно ожидать, что можно будет просто войти в зал заседаний и сразу пользоваться тем же уважением, которое он обрел за годы работы детективом. И да, он и представить себе не мог, что последние несколько недель окажутся для него настолько трудными, но, черт возьми, он смотрел в дуло пистолета, приставленного к его голове, он держал в своих руках голову женщины, которая истекала кровью на холодном асфальте — он должен был быть в состоянии выдержать небольшой вербальный спарринг с изворотливыми адвокатами защиты без приступов холодного пота. 

Он постоянно твердил себе это, в том числе и потому, что подозревал — иначе тут же направится в кабинет окружного прокурора расписываться в собственной беспомощности и признаваться, что не уверен в своем решении. Но он говорил себе это еще и потому, что боялся — если он не сможет больше заполнять свои мысли законодательным правом и подробностями дел, показаниями свидетелей и равнодушными напутственными речами, то сокрушительное сомнение погребет его под собой и сделает совершенно бесполезным и для офиса окружного прокурора, и для Специального корпуса. 

Поэтому Сонни шел вперед — вскинув голову, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, чувствуя на плечах тяжесть тех обязанностей, которые поклялся выполнять. 

И пока он выдерживал. 

—

Сонни нашел тихую нишу в дальнем конце коридора и устроился там, чтобы еще раз просмотреть документы к следующей встрече, хотя в этом не было никакой необходимости. Пусть у него и не было возможности получить дополнительный опыт, но он все равно предпочитал быть готовым по максимуму. Тогда и появился Джек МакКой. 

— Сонни Кариси, — сказал он тем доверительным тоном, который всегда очень сильно напоминал Сонни его ноннино (итал. — «дедушка»), и иногда Сонни думал, что именно это убедило его принять предложение о работе. — Как раз тот, кого я искал. 

— Мистер МакКой, — поприветствовал его Сонни, закрывая папку и поднимая взгляд. — Начало разговора не предвещает мне ничего хорошего. 

МакКой был один. Сонни устало взглянул на толстую папку у него в руках. Вряд ли окружной прокурор вел свое дело, в противном случае, Сонни бы уже услышал об этом от Кармен или других коллег из офиса, а это означало только одно — еще больше работы для Сонни. 

— А ты быстро учишься, не так ли? — сказал Джек, будто эти слова исходили не от него самого, а были сказаны ему кем-то другим давным-давно. 

Сонни не очень понимал, как ему реагировать, но иногда в словах Джека МакКоя просто не было смысла, поэтому он решил не задумываться. 

— Стараюсь, — аккуратно ответил Сонни. — У меня не очень много времени, поэтому, сами понимаете, должен схватывать все на лету. 

Он пожал плечами, словно бы добавляя: «Что здесь можно поделать?» — и переложил дипломат из одной руки в другую. 

— О, да, колесо правосудия ни для кого не замедляет свой ход. И все, что мы можем сделать — это ненароком его не сломать. Ну разве что нас призывают именно к этому, конечно. 

Сонни никак не мог понять, о чем вообще идет речь. 

— К слову об обучении, — продолжил Джек. — У О’Двайера случились неотложные дела личного характера, и он спросил меня, смогу ли я найти его делу способного преемника. 

И когда Сонни не ответил, Джек добавил: 

— И вот я нашел тебя. 

— Исполнительный помощник окружного прокурора О’Двайер? — это просто не могло быть правдой... или могло? — Не поймите меня неправильно, сэр, я очень польщен, правда, но разве его дела не слегка вне моей, ммм, лиги?

И это он еще мягко выразился. Не существовало вежливого способа сказать: «Это настолько вне моей компетенции, что я совершенно точно просру его за пару минут, поэтому, пожалуйста, во имя всего святого, не давайте мне это дело», — начальству твоего начальства и при этом сохранить работу и самоуважение. 

— Мне кажется, ты себя недооцениваешь, советник. Я могу сразу назвать с десяток прокуроров, которые предпочли бы твой потенциал своему опыту, — Джек похлопал по папке ладонью, тем самым выражая свою точку зрения и на корню пресекая любые протесты. — Более того, я думаю, что ты найдешь защиту по-настоящему убедительной. А если то, что я слышал — правда, то всестороннее юридическое образование только подстегивает твой беспрецедентный энтузиазм. 

Сонни склонил голову, сбитый с толку. Ему было интересно, кого следовало винить за то, что в голове МакКоя появились подобные идеи? Стоуна, капитана или Кармен? 

Он не посмел бы заподозрить кого-то помимо очевидных кандидатов. Уже несколько месяцев он даже думать о нем не смел. Сонни внезапно обнаружил, что, как бы ужасно это ни звучало, но рана, оставленная внезапным уходом Барбы, ощущалась куда более открытой и болезненной — теперь, когда он практически целыми днями ходил по коридорам офиса окружного прокурора и Верховного суда. 

Иначе говоря, от того, чтобы Рафаэль Барба сопровождал каждую его мысль, Сонни удерживал не столько сознательный отказ, сколько инстинкт самосохранения. 

А правда была в том, что Сонни скучал по нему куда сильнее положенного. И куда чаще допустимого думал о совместных напитках, об ужинах, о поздних вечерах в офисе. Он слишком часто просыпался посреди ночи с едва сдерживаемым порывом ему позвонить, забросать вопросами о законах и чувствах. Поэтому — нет, Барба ни в коем случае не мог быть тем, кто пел ему дифирамбы перед МакКоем. Потому что такого никогда не было. И никогда не будет. 

Но, кто бы ни посоветовал МакКою дать ему еще больше работы, Сонни был намерен отыскать этого человека и отомстить. Конечно, если бы у него вдруг нашлось свободное время, не занятое рассмотрением ходатайств и заключением сделок. 

Но, отбрасывая лишнее в сторону, Сонни Кариси никогда не сдавал позиций перед испытанием, тем более, перед лицом таких огромных ожиданий, поэтому он спросил: 

— Когда предварительное слушание? 

Джек улыбнулся. Он с самого начала прекрасно знал, чем все это закончится. 

— Через пятнадцать минут. 

Сонни присвистнул раньше, чем успел себя остановить; он высоко вскинул брови, не веря своим ушам, и, наверное, представлял собой довольно нелепое зрелище. Сонни мог быть достаточно уверенным в себе, в конце концов, у него за плечами был опыт работы под прикрытием, но тут время настолько поджимало, что ничего уже не могло спасти. 

— Это вызов для хорошего человека — помогать другим в их бедах, — сказал Джек, прерывая его панические мысли.

— Вы что, — недоверчиво спросил Сонни, — печенье с предсказанием? 

— Я — точно нет, — с невозмутимым лицом ответил ему Джек. — Насчет Софокла не так уверен. 

—

МакКой, как обычно, оказался прав — дело было действительно интересным, довольно сложным, но Сонни чувствовал себя достаточно уверенным, чтобы справиться. Молодой подросток, которому едва исполнилось пятнадцать, оказался не в том месте и не с теми людьми, когда пришла облава. Сонни был удивлен, что О’Двайер вообще взялся за это дело, но допускал мысль, что в уликах содержится дополнительная информация, которую он пока еще не раскопал. 

За десять минут до слушания О’Двайер по телефону уверил его, что он знает адвоката защиты и обвиняемый собирается признать свою вину, поэтому Сонни надо было беспокоиться только о назначении залога. Повесив трубку, Сонни почувствовал облегчение. Та уверенность, которую по отношению к нему почему-то испытывали и МакКой, и О’Двайер, постепенно передавалась и ему. 

Сонни немного сомневался, что заслуживает такого отношения, но в столь неблагоприятных обстоятельствах не ему было смотреть в зубы дареному коню. Он собирался пользоваться любой возможностью, которая возникала у него на пути. 

Ещё одна женщина-прокурор покинула зал заседаний. Сонни отстраненно подумал, что ей дорога на подиум. Он в последний раз пробежал взглядом по заметкам О’Двайера. Он уже изучил большую часть подготовительных процессов и придумал свою собственную систему для всего — начиная с отбора присяжных и расположения улик на столе, заканчивая тем, каким именно образом следовало просматривать заметки. Сонни давно уже с наработанной внимательностью расставил по своим местам все, что только мог распланировать, и очень старался не думать, каким образом и кто именно мог привить ему такой требовательный подход к делу. 

На самом деле, Сонни тратил на эту скрупулезную подготовку целые часы, если не дни. Тщательно анализируя и заучивая перед зеркалом искусные речи Барбы, вспоминая каждую паузу и вдох, тренируя резкие остановки и мягкие переливы, цитируя слово за словом, пока паузы между звуками, из которых эти слова состояли, чувствами, которые они вызывали, и памятью о человеке, который их произносил, не становились лишь опустошающей тянущей болью где-то под ребрами. 

Но сейчас Сонни не мог позволить себе подобных мыслей. Поэтому он сделал то же, что сделал бы на его месте любой хороший католический мальчик со Стейтен-Айленда — похоронил как можно глубже и тоску, и глупые надежды, и неуместные желания. 

Чернила поспешно нацарапанных на полях заметок даже не успели высохнуть, когда судья Кэрин Блейк вдруг сказала совершенно неофициальным тоном:

— Советник, меня подводят глаза или вы действительно решили почтить зал суда своим присутствием? 

Сбитый с толку странным заявлением, Сонни оглянулся через плечо в сторону скамей. Он не простоял перед судьей и получаса, поэтому ее комментарий совершенно точно не мог быть адресован ему. В файлах в качестве прокурора все ещё фигурировал О’Двайер, и, может быть, ему стоило... 

— Должна признать, — добавила судья. — Я и не думала, что когда-нибудь увижу вас по эту сторону зала. 

Вот теперь Сонни совсем не понимал, какого черта происходит. 

— Ваша честь, как говорится, если жить достаточно долго — увидишь все. 

_Барба._

Сонни услышал его раньше, чем увидел, и внезапно ему показалось, что пол под ногами превращается в зыбучие пески. Все его тело вмиг увязло в густом влажном воздухе, безуспешно пытаясь успеть за бешеным темпом, в котором рванули мысли. 

На мгновение Сонни показалось, что он смотрит на себя со стороны. Похожее чувство нереальности происходящего он испытывал только в ситуациях, когда приходилось балансировать между жизнью и смертью, которыми довольно часто заканчивались восемнадцатичасовые засады. Они всегда оставляли его в уязвимом, шатком состоянии, когда казалось, что любой неверный вдох может окончательно его сломать. 

А это? Это не вдох, это чертов ураган. 

Рафаэль чертов Барба. Конечно. Ну конечно же, он должен был зайти именно в этот зал суда во время именно этого дела именно в этот адский день, когда одной только жары было достаточно, чтобы задушить в Сонни все его лучшие проявления. Стоило ожидать. С его-то удачей. 

Сонни чувствовал, как свело руки; он вцепился в деревянные перила настолько сильно, что побелели костяшки. Когда служащий наконец-то назвал номер их дела, Сонни как-то умудрился стряхнуть с себя ступор и повернуться к судье — медленно и практически на автомате, — чтобы увидеть Рафаэля собственной персоной в первый раз за последние два года. 

Было совершенно неудивительно, что выглядел он куда лучше, чем Сонни помнил, — даже по сравнению с самыми красочными ночными фантазиями. В волосах у Рафаэля было намного больше седины, но этого стоило ожидать. К тому же, так он выглядел только красивее. Его кожа была слегка загорелой, одет он был безукоризненно, а судя по уверенному развороту плеч и очкам, расположившимся на кончике носа, он никогда еще не чувствовал себя в этом зале настолько расслабленно. 

Вот что происходит, когда тебе становится нечего терять. 

Сонни со злостью подумал, что Рафаэль просто не имеет права быть таким собранным и спокойным, когда сам он нервничает до дрожи в коленях и вот-вот захлебнется этим жарким влажным воздухом. Но тут он поймал взглядом тень улыбки, искренней и игривой, которая стала для Сонни наградой и долгожданным подарком, которая его добила. В ней было все: приветствие, вызов, извинение. 

Рафаэль был видением, а Сонни — разваливался на куски. 

Судья потребовала их внимания и объявила начало слушания. Сонни спотыкался в течение всего разбирательства, он чувствовал себя неопытным патрульным в свой первый рабочий день и постоянно себя за это корил. 

А когда судья объявила, что мальчишку освобождают под подписку о невыезде, Сонни мысленно поклялся больше никогда не позволять МакКою играть на его чувстве вины и склонности угождать людям — по крайней мере, не тогда, когда где-то поблизости может оказаться Рафаэль Барба.

Который собирал свои вещи и выглядел так, будто ему не составило ни малейшего труда практически вытереть ноги о честь и достоинство Сонни. Он раскланялся с судьей и парой других знакомых лиц, после чего ему хватило наглости повернуться к Сонни, поджав губы и вздернув бровь, и махнуть рукой в сторону выхода из зала суда, после чего спешно ретироваться. 

— Высокомерный засранец, — пробормотал Сонни себе под нос, вслепую запихивая бумаги в неправильные папки. 

Оказалось, что у человека есть свой предел. Сонни внезапно понял, что с него хватит, и вылетел из зала словно одержимый.

Сонни нашел Рафаэля в коридоре. Тот стоял, прислонившись к колонне, — рука в кармане, глаза прикованы к телефону. Это была настолько знакомая и привычная картина, что если бы не очки и отсутствие его собственного табельного, Сонни бы, наверное, решил, что последних пары лет просто не случалось. 

(И разве это было бы не прекрасно?) 

Барба, видимо, услышал звук резких шагов Сонни по мраморному полу, потому что он поднял взгляд, стоило Сонни вывернуть из-за угла. И как только их глаза встретились, выражение лица Барбы тут же изменилось. В нем промелькнула осторожная радость, разлетаясь от глаз лучиками мимических морщин. Во взгляде была и мягкость, и что-то, похожее на нежность, — все то, что Сонни давным-давно предпочел убрать в самые дальние закоулки собственного сердца из страха больше никогда не стать этому свидетелем. 

Только чтобы увидеть, как оно рождается заново — здесь, в этом коридоре. В тех же самых декорациях, но при иных обстоятельствах, отделенных от прошлого пропастью времени и тоски. И этого было почти достаточно, чтобы Сонни сдался. 

Но вместо этого он собрал последние крохи своей ускользающей решимости, посмотрел Барбе в глаза и сказал со всем негодованием, которое только смог найти:

— Со всем уважением, советник, но какого хера? 

—

Все дело в том, что Сонни Кариси никогда не был сильным. Возможно, он думал иначе, когда был молод и верил в твёрдость своих убеждений, или когда был курсантом Академии и впервые ощутил сокрушительную силу пули, выпущенной его рукой, или даже когда несмотря на чувство вины длиною в жизнь, он посмотрел священнику прямо в глаза и вынудил его предать церковь, которая столь долгое время была им всем убежищем. 

Конечно, в жизни Сонни были и моменты храбрости — обычно ради кого-то другого и себе во вред, — но пока он стоял под благословенной тенью лиственного полога и смотрел, как Рафаэль Барба покупает кофе (холодный, потому что несмотря на окружающий пейзаж, солнце все ещё шпарило вовсю, а Сонни не был мазохистом), он знал, что никогда не смог бы найти в себе силы отвернуться от этого мужчины. 

Не во второй раз. 

Поэтому когда Рафаэль встал посреди коридора, посмотрел на Сонни распахнутым, ищущим взглядом, когда он накрыл ладонью плечо Сонни, наклонился вперёд и попросил:

— Выпей со мной кофе? 

У Сонни не было выбора, кроме как проглотить собственную гордость и последовать за Рафаэлем в тиски угнетающей жары. 

(Нет, вначале он, конечно, беспорядочно набрал сообщение Кармен с чем-то вроде: «пжлст можешь выбить мне час времени? возникли обстоятельства — срочные», на что получил в ответ хитрое: «Уже сделано, босс. Передадите привет обстоятельствам?») 

Рафаэль наконец-то пробился через послеобеденную очередь кофейного киоска и теперь шёл к затененной парковой скамейке, которую выбрал Сонни. Рафаэль шёл, сжимая в руках два стакана с кофе и чему-то улыбался уголками губ. Сонни с трудом подавил восхищенный смешок: кофе всегда раскрывал в Барбе его лучшие стороны. Он не мог до конца поверить, что сидит сейчас здесь, недалеко от здания, где они провели столько времени вместе, и ждёт, чтобы тот самый человек поухаживал за ним так же, как раньше делал он. 

Здесь должна была быть какая-то метафора об иронии судьбы, но Сонни был слишком занят зрелищем одинокой капли, стекающей по шее Барбы. Его мир внезапно сузился до фантомного вкуса соли, который он почувствовал на собственных губах. Он смыл его глотком кофе и пододвинулся, притянул к себе дипломат, поджал ноги, чтобы освободить Рафаэлю место (рядом с собой, в своей жизни, в своём сердце) ещё один раз. 

— Что ж, — сказал Рафаэль больше своему кофейному стакану, чем Сонни. — Теперь ты советник? 

Сонни недоверчиво покачал головой. Он не помнил, чего именно ожидал от сегодняшнего дня, — в конце концов, он давно уже забыл само понятие предсказуемости и нормированного графика. Но чего бы он ни ожидал, — не жару и уж совершенно точно не знакомую хитринку во взгляде Рафаэля, который смотрел на него, сидя на другом конце скамейки. 

— Я мог бы задать тебе тот же вопрос. 

Рафаэлю определённо понравились и замечание, и колкий тон. И то, и другое было не просто так. Сонни давно уже понял, что именно его неумение держать мысли при себе раньше всего прочего расположило к нему Барбу, и он не постеснялся этим воспользоваться, учитывая, что у него было не так-то много других преимуществ. 

— Так что не делай вид, что именно я — такое большое открытие, — сказал Сонни, намеренно закатывая глаза. — Чтобы ты — и защищал плохих парней? Без обид, Рафаэль, но должен сказать, что я слегка удивлён. 

Рафаэль развернулся к Сонни всем корпусом, расправляя плечи, словно готовился к бою. И если бы Сонни к этому моменту уже не таял под лучами послеполуденного солнца, заливающими город, он бы самовозгорелся от силы безраздельного внимания Рафаэля. 

— Во-первых, — начал Рафаэль. — Ему едва ли пятнадцать, и если твоя память не утратила былую цепкость, — а мы оба знаем, что не утратила, — то ты вспомнишь, что я очень редко брался за подобные дела. 

Он почти поднес стакан к губам, но решил не терять запал. 

— Во-вторых, это одолжение. Для матери одного из моих студентов. Поверь мне, я бы потерял не только честь и достоинство, если бы отказался его представлять. 

Сонни перевел взгляд на парк и постарался собраться с мыслями. Он смотрел, как последние сезонные туристы выплывают из двухэтажных автобусов и желтых такси. Ему хотелось оставить Рафаэля томиться в этом неоднозначном, противоречивом моменте, чтобы он ощутил то тянущее чувство, с которым Сонни в его отсутствие жил все эти месяцы, гадая, обстоятельства ли, обязательства или просто жестокие повороты судьбы заставили их кружиться вокруг друг друга по спирали, пока не привели к бесславному концу. 

Не то чтобы Сонни казалось, что ему задолжали извинение. Если уж на то пошло, не сказать даже, чтобы он его хотел. Но все же было бы неплохо услышать, что, возможно, не только он один был настолько затронут тем, что происходило между ними — и до, и после. 

С другой стороны, они и так потеряли очень много времени, и Сонни больше не хотел давать ни одной песчинке ускользнуть сквозь пальцы, поэтому просто сказал: 

— Ты знал? 

Рафаэль серьезно задумался над его словами, на лбу пролегла глубокая складка, а взгляд лихорадочно прыгал по лицу Сонни, выискивая ответы на незаданные вопросы, инициируя то безмолвное общение, которому они выучились в залах суда и допросных много лет назад. Когда Рафаэль прищурился, Сонни понял, что его раскрыли.

Но разве не этого он и хотел? 

— Что ты наконец сделал этот шаг или что выступаешь на этом деле обвинителем? — спросил Рафаэль, очевидно, решая не поднимать сложные вопросы. 

Сонни в ответ лишь пожал плечами, потому что боялся, что слова могут его подвести или, что еще хуже, раскрыть слишком многое. 

— Признаюсь, я надеялся на оба пункта, — задумчиво продолжил Рафаэль, опрокидывая в себя остатки кофе. — С тех самых пор, как однажды утром я собирался на работу, и вдруг на экране моего телевизора возник ты. Ты стоял позади Хадид и выглядел так... — он окинул Сонни взглядом от начищенных ботинок до галстука, и в этом взгляде было столько неприкрытых чувств, что Сонни даже в такой жаре почувствовал, как полыхнули щеки. — Искренне. И, возможно, немного испуганно. 

Сонни решил не спорить с этим предположением. Даже если ему и хотелось, он был сильно не уверен, что смог бы сейчас подобрать достойный аргумент. Только не тогда, когда Рафаэль смотрел на него, смотрел внутрь него, переворачивая каждый камень, запрятанный Сонни в темной глубине. И насколько бы страшно ни было сидеть под палящим солнцем, застегнутым на все пуговицы, и при этом чувствовать себя настолько уязвимым, Сонни почему-то ощутил облегчение и какую-то внутреннюю свободу. 

— В тот момент я узнал и, по случайному стечению обстоятельств, решил взяться за это дело. 

— Случайному, да? — Сонни почесал шею, пробежал пальцами по волосам, разгладил ладонью ткань брюк без всякой на то необходимости, лишь бы только занять беспокойные руки, чтобы они не выдали его желаний. — И ты собираешься придерживаться этих показаний? 

— Конечно, — Рафаэль закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку. — Почему бы нет? 

Сонни засмеялся. Правда, смешок был больше похож на резкий выдох от удара в живот, но он пробился через напряжение, которое заставляло Сонни чувствовать неуверенность и уязвимость. И, очевидно, был для Рафаэля достаточным приглашением, чтобы сделать то самое, от чего Сонни всеми силами пытался удержаться, — дотянуться, сокращая расстояние между ними, и пробежаться ладонью от локтя, до плеча, до шеи. Его пальцы на коже Сонни были прохладными от кофейного стакана и желанными — бальзамом на старые раны. 

— Сонни, — голос Рафаэля был ломким на слогах и таким же осторожным, как кончики его пальцев. — Я хотел сказать тебе на случай, если у меня больше не будет такого шанса. Я тобой горжусь. 

Эти слова осели где-то рядом с годами невысказанных признаний, непрошеных похвал, безрассудного обожания, переполняя и грозясь выплеснуться в жаркое городское небо пестрым потоком. Он был как никогда близок к тому, чтобы выбросить осторожность на ветер и потерять себя в угоду тому, что могло бы случиться, когда окружающую их тишину прорезал назойливый звонок телефона. 

_Дан дан._

Сонни поморщился, одновременно смущенный и разочарованный. 

— Это, скорее всего, Кармен. Мне скоро надо будет уйти. 

— Ах, да. Печально известная пунктуальность Кармен, — Рафаэль отнял руку, прекращая касание, но все еще не отводя взгляда. — Я не настолько давно ушел, чтобы не помнить эти славные деньки.

И несмотря на то, что оба они медлили и явно не хотели так просто отказываться от того, что промелькнуло между ними, все же встали, чтобы разойтись. Сонни — на Хоган плейс, а Рафаэль... куда бы он сейчас не шел. Они еще и близко не подошли к той части разговора, которую хотел Сонни, и он собирал мужество спросить... 

— Поужинай со мной. 

Спросить то, что Рафаэль озвучил с такой легкостью. Сонни не должен был чувствовать удивления по этому поводу, — Рафаэль всегда был уверен в своих решениях, в произносимых словах, в действиях, которые были сознательными и прагматичными, пока не преступали черту. И все же несмотря на подспудное знание о некой наигранности жеста, — а, может быть, и именно поэтому, — Сонни был очарован тем, что его включили в эту уверенную неизбежность. 

Тем не менее, Сонни больше не мог позволить себе роскошь полагаться на мимолетные прихоти и полет фантазии. Он теперь не обладал ни энергией, ни другими необходимыми ресурсами, ни даже, как бы банально это ни звучало, временем на легкомысленную романтику. Кроме того, он перенял у человека, который стоял сейчас перед ним, много разных привычек, и неуемная жажда допустимых доказательств была одной из самых сильных. И он не собирался сопротивляться своему желанию затребовать полного и неоспоримого признания, как того требовало его сердце. 

— Ты уже купил мне кофе, Рафаэль. Так что теперь мы квиты. 

Тот закатил глаза и резко выдохнул, а затем пригвоздил Сонни взглядом, словно это из-за него Рафаэль опаздывал на встречу на — Сонни взглянул на часы — семнадцать минут, а вовсе не наоборот. 

— Не понимаю, почему тебе эта ситуация кажется quid pro quo (лат. — «то за это»), Сонни, но в моем предложении содержались иные намерения. 

— Да ладно? — Сонни скрестил руки на груди в фальшивом удивлении, от этого движения рубашка натянулась и противно прилипла к спине, но ему было все равно. — Тогда объясни мне, что за намерения? 

— Ты и правда заставишь меня это сказать, Кариси? 

Рафаэль размашисто бросил пиджак обратно на скамейку и упер руки в бедра с той бравадой, которая могла быть только у мальчика из Бронкса, пытающегося пробиться в мире, полном поражений. 

И это был настолько знакомый жест, что Сонни сразу же представил, как Рафаэль расхаживает по залу суда, одновременно и мальчик, и мужчина, которым он стал. И эта картинка затронула что-то в груди у Сонни, прочертила ее длинной трещиной и вспенилась радостью внутри. Сонни вдруг почувствовал себя настолько влюбленным, что едва мог сдержать улыбку, когда сказал: 

— После того, как я четыре года подряд ходил за тобой по пятам, как щенок за косточкой? Да, уж поверь мне, я заставлю тебя это сказать. 

Рафаэль возвел глаза к небу. 

Сонни ждал. 

И что бы Рафаэль ни искал в дрожащем мареве нависающего над ними свода, будь то сила духа, или терпение, или дерзость, он, похоже, нашел их в избытке. Потому что он сделал широкий шаг вперед и тут же оказался в личном пространстве Сонни, вскинул голову и сказал: 

— Поужинай со мной, Сонни. Сходи со мной на свидание. Расскажи про свои дела и свою жизнь, про людей, которых ты любишь. Расскажи мне все, что я пропустил за эти два года и за целую жизнь до этого. Дай мне тебя узнать, кем ты стал, кем ты будешь — сегодня, завтра. Я хочу узнавать тебя настолько долго и часто, насколько ты мне позволишь. 

— Вау, — это был удар ниже пояса с такой отдачей, что Сонни невольно покачнулся, его колени пошли мелкой дрожью от усилия устоять ровно; но он очень быстро пришел в себя, и не надо было далеко ходить, чтобы понять, у кого он этому научился. — Честно говоря, это куда больше, чем я от тебя ожидал. Ты тренировал эту речь? 

Рафаэль пожал плечами и сделал еще шаг вперед. 

— Я не настолько занят, как некоторые. У меня было время подумать. 

— А я, конечно, не думал об этом каждый гребаный день своей жизни. 

Черт бы побрал эту жару, подумал Сонни, притягивая Рафаэля к себе за шлевки ремня. Сам-то он уже был воплощением мятого и потного хаоса, но не собирался останавливаться. 

— Надеюсь, ты мной не пользуешься только ради того, чтобы получить преимущество в суде, советник. 

— Я тебя умоляю. Мы бы так и так заключили сделку уже к концу недели. 

Сонни смерил его скептическим взглядом, в ответ на который Рафаэль тут же вскинул руки. Он опустил их чуть выше локтей Сонни и слегка сжал пальцы. Но несмотря на все эти махинации, он не смог скрыть гордость во взгляде, и Сонни был этим очень тронут. Рафаэль склонил голову: 

— Это значит «да»?

Сонни сморщил нос и поджал губы в притворном размышлении. Он, конечно, мог тянуть с решением до следующей недели, но это бы ничего не изменило в том непреложном факте, что как бы долго он и его сомнения ни смогли продержаться, Сонни всегда говорил — и будет говорить — этому человеку только «да». 

— С одним условием. 

— Что угодно. 

— К черту ресторан. Ты приедешь ко мне домой, и я приготовлю лучшую в твоей жизни итальянскую еду, — и только потому что Сонни относился к вопросу еды со всей серьезностью и совершенно не мог говорить о ней без энтузиазма, его руки исполнились того же восторга и скользнули на талию Рафаэля, обнимая соблазнительную мягкость. — Серьезно, Раф, ты потеряешь голову. 

Рафаэля совершенно не обеспокоило подобное рвение, он приветствовал и жару, и ищущие руки Сонни с одинаковой уверенностью. 

— О, я даже не сомневаюсь. Но насколько я слышал, Хадид — тот еще тиран. У тебя найдется на это время?

— Нет, — сказал Сонни, не чувствуя никаких угрызений совести, отчасти потому, что ему совершенно не хотелось в такой момент говорить о начальстве, а отчасти потому, что у него больше не было привычки испытывать вину за свои чувства, желания или их катастрофические последствия. — Не особенно. Но некоторые вещи того стоят, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. 

Рафаэль улыбнулся как-то очень нежно и немного грустно. Сонни и не думал, что он так умеет. Эта улыбка была такой же ослепительной, как солнце над их головами, и теплой волной прокатилась по телу. 

— Теперь понимаю. 

Они склонились еще ближе друг к другу, прослеживая ладонями ребра, линии шеи, присваивая себе каждый открытый участок кожи, который могли найти; их губы, их тела и сердца встретились в первый раз под весом дневной жары и двух долгих жизней, полных надежды. Сонни думал о смене сезонов и о том, как он сам менялся вместе с ними, думал о той жизни, которая у него когда-то была, и об обещаниях, данных самому себе, а теперь — вместе с прикосновениями губ — и о том мужчине, которым он так давно восхищался. 

Сонни думал о долгих днях лета с их адским пеклом и об испытаниях, выпавших ему, чтобы он мог их преодолеть. Он думал о каждом выборе, который ему пришлось сделать, чтобы занять эту должность и попасть в этот парк, в руки этого человека. Он думал обо всех бесконечных реальностях, которые он придумывал для себя, и о том, что ни одна из его фантазий не заканчивалась палящим солнцем и вымокшей от пота рубашкой и ни одна из них не могла сравниться с невероятным будущим, простирающимся у него под ногами. 

Может быть, он был неправ. Может быть, лето — это не так уж и плохо. 

Да и потом, ожидание смены времен года рождалось в Сонни столь же естественно, как и любовь в сердце. И, возможно, это лишь глупая затея — жаждать чего-то, что ты не можешь поймать и удержать в ладонях, но теперь рядом с ним был Рафаэль, и это несло с собой великое множество неизведанных возможностей. И Сонни не терпелось узнать, что же принесут с собой хрусткие дни и темные ночи осени.


End file.
